The New Girl
by SmilingIsMyMedicine
Summary: Kaylie Evans is the new girl in South Park.Wendy isn't exactly fond of her,specially since everybody is blowing her off just to hang out with the new girl.Wendy thinks that Kaylie is going to steal Stan from her.And She's is going to do everything in her power so that doesn't happen.


The New Girl

"Stan!Stan!Where the hell are you?" Kyle Broflovski ran around the school hallways,looking for his super-best boy was currently sleeping,his head inside his finally found him with his head…in his locker?Kyle didn't question his best friend's antics and just ran over.

"Stan!Wake up!Kyle yelled.

Stan woke up so fast that he hit his groaned loudly and sleepily glared at his best friend.

"Goddammit, 't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Stan asked.

"There's a new girl!" Kyle exclaimed excitedly.

Stan's eyes were half open as he rolled his ocean blue eyes.

"Like I give a fuck, Kyle. I have Wendy, and you have Rebecca. Why the fuck would we need to meet her?" Stan questioned.

"Stan, stop being such a damn can be her friends!Come on,let's go!"Kyle said.

" you need to carry me,I'm sleepy as fuck."Stan yawned,stretching his arms.

"Ugh."Kyle sighed.

When Stan was comfortable,Kyle piggy back rided him down the hall,to the new girl's only kept referring to her as "New Girl" because he doesn't know her name,When he got there,(don't ask how he got her locker number,it took a lot of work.)He saw a brunette girl behind the grey skinny jeans, a hot pink jacket and black ankle booties.

"Hi!I'm Kyle Broflovski!" Kyle exclaimed.

The "New Girl" jumped, was not expecting a ginger boy to scare her half to death.

"Hi…" She mumbled. She met his eyes green eyes,but her gaze traveled down to a raven haired boy with a red poofball was asleep on the ging-Kyle's shoulder.

"What's you're name?" Kyle asked,snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Kaylie Evans…"She said slowly,her eyes focused on the asleep boy.

"What's with the boy?"Kaylie asked curiously,poking his stirred in Kyle's arms and smiled.

He was kinda cute.

" is Stan 's my best would've been introducing himself right now but he fell asleep on me on the way here." Kyle explained.

"Oh."

"Can I see your schedule?" Kyle asked.

"Um..." She rummaged through her book bag,"Here." She held it up with both hands,considering he was holding his best friend.

She thought these boys were kind of cool since no one had bothered to say hi to for this morning when a girl with black hair yelled at her for being in her a bitch.

"You have all of your classes with Stan...two with me,three with Cartman and one with Kenny." Kyle mumbled.

"Who's Cartman and Kenny?" She asked,putting her schedule back in her book bag.

"Trust 'll find out." He muttered.

" you show me to 's math class?" She asked.

"Sure. Follow me.I gotta get this lazy ass to math too." He laughed and walked ahead.

Kaylie walked closely behind,her light blue eyes focused on Stan.

After being introduced in 's class,she was seated right behind was still sleeping,but didn't notice yet.

started explaining what they were learning today, but stopped right in the middle of a sentence when she heard light snoring.

The woman was like a damn hawk.

She walked right over and stood in front of Stan's desk with a ruler in her immediately thought that this was going to be hilarious.

"Stanley Marsh." said loudly.

When Stan muttered,"Five more minutes mom." Kaylie tried really hard not giggle.

Most of the girls in the class were staring at Stan like he was an adorable guessed he was a player,considering half of the class was eye fucking him in his sleep.

"Stanley Marsh!" ,who was getting irritated with the boy,slammed the ruler down on his desk barely missing his shot up right,with his eyes wide blue eyes darted around like he didn't even know what the hell was going on.

"What?"He asked.

"You were sleeping in my have detention after school." She said walked to the center of the class room and Kaylie giggled was pretty sure this class was going to be fun.

When the bell rang,some kids rushed out so fast Kaylie only saw blurs. She walked up to Stan's desk that was in front of hers.

"Hi.I'm Kaylie."She smiled.

" 't you the new girl that Kyle was talking about?" He asked.

" would've already you were asleep." She giggled.

He looked down at her.' 's kind of like three inches taller than well,that makes her kind of cute.'He thought.

He scratched the back of his neck,"Yea,sorry about not trying to be rude or anything but...Aren't you a little young to be in 11th grade?"

"Im 15." She answered blankly,"We should really 're going to be late to science."

He followed her out the classroom,catching up to her when they were in the hallway.

"You sure?You look Im 15."He said.

" sure I'm 15." She laughed.

" you say."

" believe me,check my birth certificate."She playfully glared at him.

He laughed,"Yea.I believe since you don't really have anyone to sit with at lunch,you can sit with me and my friends."

She hesitated.

"Hey,don't 're not only boys,"He laughed nervously,"Kyle's girlfriend and my girlfriend sit with you wont be lonely."

"Oooh!You and Kyle have girlfriends?!Aww..."She she mumbled,(But Stan heard her anyway) "That proves my theory wrong."

"What theory?"He asked as they neared the science room.

"Well,I noticed girls at this school stare at you..like,a I thought you were a player." She said sheepishly,then she added,"Yeah.I'll have lunch with you and your friends."

"I've been dating Wendy since 3rd grade." He stated it like it was obvious.

" Wendy a chick who has black hair,bangs and a pink beret?" Kaylie asked with disgust.

" 've met her?" He asked.

"Nope.I only saw her around the hallways." She lied.

" ."He smiled at her.

{Lunch Time}

Stan walked up to his usual table,Kaylie right behind looked up from their lunches and stared at the new face,well except Kyle.

Stan sat down and before he could say anything Cartman leaned over and whispered,"Dude,who's the hot chick?"

Stan ignored him,"Guys this is 's new." He grinned.

Kaylie sat down next to Rebecca,who immediately greeted her.

" 's girlfriend."She smiled at her.

" told me Kyle had a girlfriend…But I didn't think she was gonna be this pretty." Kaylie smiled back at her.

"Hey!What's that suppose to mean?" Kyle yelled offensively.

Kenny leaned over the table and whispered to his dark-haired best friend, "Where did you get this hottie?"

Wendy sat there,glaring at the girl everybody was gushing was talking with her,(not that she liked her anyway, but she had to since she was her Boyfriend's best friend's girlfriend.)Bebe was talking to her too,and about boys!Bebe only talked about boys with her,not some damn 'New Girl'.Kyle was actually paying attention to their conversation,and he never did that for .He only payed attention to Rebecca's conversations,and now here was,actually caring what the new girl had to sat there,staring at her like this is the first time he's seen a hot girl.(Not that she agreed this 'Kaylie' was hot.)And then there was Stan and Kenny,who were actually talking about her!

Was Wendy the only one who already hated The New Girl?

Done!I decided to make this fanfic when I noticed there weren't many StanXOc fanfics.I really like this story(that's a first,considering im writing it.)and I hope you guys like it too.I don't know if it was a little or a lot ooc,and if it is,im sorry D: Btw,Kaylie's anme is said like please with Butters on top review?:DAnd if you know any good stories that the pairing is StanXOc Thanks!:D

(P.S.: Rebecca was the girl Kyle liked in Hooked on monkey phonics)


End file.
